German patent document DE 10 2007 019 639 A1 discusses a micromechanical component including a diaphragm for covering a cavity, the diaphragm being directly attached to a functional top side of a substrate and made of monocrystalline silicon. An electrode is suspended on an outer side of the diaphragm which is directed away from the cavity. The diaphragm and the electrode are to be usable as sensor elements of a capacitive pressure sensor.